The Potters and the Next Generation
by rosegirlkrb
Summary: Voldemort may have been destroyed but even 19 years later the wizarding world is far from perfect rated t for violence and mature themes such as suicide. Feel free to review
1. The Opportunity

When Harry got home from his long day of work as an auror Lilly and his wife Ginny were waiting to greet him, however, as the summer had come to a close it was oddly quiet as James and Albus were enjoying their magical days at Hogwarts. Being an auror was great and all but Harry still missed those days. Eager to hear news of Albus's first day at Hogwarts Harry and his family had made there way to the fireplace to wait for his sons owls to arrive with the news of the house Albus was sorted in. After a few minutes of staring at the fireplace an owl finally flew in, but Harry's hopes soon disappeared when he realized it was just Fredwig with the Daily Prophet, as Harry went to pick up the prophet he glanced at the headline "Professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Commits Suicide At Sorting Ceremony"

Shocked by this title Harry continued to read the article "Head of Hufflepuff house and DADA Professor, Gregory Gillyweed, aged 45, killed himself in front of the whole of Hogwarts at the the sorting ceremony today. This tragic event took place when the sorting hat was singing its song and mentioned how the Hufflepuffs were loyal patient and never afraid of toil, at the mention of this Professor Gillyweed who was the head of Hufflepuff interrupted the song and cried out 'I'm a failure of a Hufflepuff, a failure as a professor and am a waste to the wizarding world', and then performed the killing curse on himself. This caused a great amount of despair as many of his students had known the professor to be extremely pleasant and could not believe that he had done such a thing. This event caused great chaos amongst the Great Hall and therefore the remainder of the sorting ceremony has been postponed until things calm down. In the meantime Muggle Studies Professor, David Smith, has agreed to fill the place of Hufflepuff head of house but none is known at this time about whom the new DADA teacher will be.' and our deepest condolences go to friends and family of Gillyweed.

In shock of this article Harry called over his wife Ginny to discuss the matter. However, before she could walk over to Harry another owl flew in through the fireplace. This owl too was neither Albus's or James's instead this owl was one he had never seen before with beautiful black and silver feathers and attached to its claw was a letter addressed to Harry.

Harry opened the letter and started to read it.

Dear, Harry Potter

If you have read the daily prophet by now you should be aware of the tragedy that has stuck Hogwarts. You probably mindful of the fact that we are in need of a new Professor of the Dark Arts. I know you are busy with your job as Head of the Auror office and all, but I just want to let you know if you are interested I would gladly give you the position.

-Sincerely, Headmistress Violet Mel Drodchofth

looking over his shoulder Ginny spoke and said "Harry this is an amazing opportunity think of how close we will be to the kids"

"but what about your job as quidditch consultant and my job as Head of the Auror office" replied Harry.

"Its not like we need the money besides the students need you; and your the best defense of the dark arts teacher I had; and I had 8 different professors

"yes, but of those 8 one was a fraud, one resurrected Voldemort, and one didn't even teach us dark arts at all and forced me to teach you

"Harry are you forgetting about Snape and Lupin. We named our child after Snape, and your the godfather of Lupin's child

I guess your right it was them who got me were I am today, and if it wasn't for them i'd be dead. I suppose there's no better way to honor them then to follow in there foot steps"

"and what better way to protect the wizarding world from evil then teaching others to protect themselves"

"I suppose we could check out the houses at Hogsmeade".

"Then its settled you write to the headmistress and I will write to the boys" exclaimed Ginny.


	2. James

**Earlier that day:**

As James sat on the train and looked over his shoulder and saw his brother, he was reminded of his first year in which even before he boarded his train everyone wanted to be his friend for one reason and one reason only, his dad. Even the mugleborns knew who he was. Yes everyone in Hogwarts knew who he was, but at the same time they didn't. Sure they knew his name, his birthday, his face and even his favorite color (which was red) but they didn't really know him,not for how he really was. They knew him because of his parents this made the beginning of his first year hard and lonely because although everyone loved him it wasn't real. He would never mention this to Albus but in the first part of his first year the highlight of his day was receiving the letters from his parents. That year James was sent into such a deep state of depression wishing every second that no one knew who his father was. that he was prescribed by a healer to take a diluted version of Elixir to Induce Euphoria. Luckily that all eventually changed when one day when James was on his way to the potions room to take a dose of the elixir he ran into what he thought was air but soon realized it was just David wearing a headless hat a product his uncle George invented. David was a Gryffindor whom though in his year James had never actually talked to because of the fact he was friends with the popular kids, aka everyone who wanted to be James friend. The problem wasn't the fact they wanted to be his friend, but it was because if he actually tried to talk to them they didn't want to hear about his life. All they cared about life of his dad; and because of this kept his distance away from them. But alone without his friends David was different, when he took off the hat and reveled his head he started to talk to James but unlike his friends who would ask things like "is it true your father this and is it true your father that" David said "hi James how are you." Now to an ordinary person this would be meaningless, but to James it meant everything. He now felt a sense of hope and when he showed David his uncles new prototype trick wand (that was basically a real wand but it did exactly the opposite of what you wanted it too) and it was the beginning of their wonderful friendship. but it was no longer just him and David, because one day he and David decided to have a sleepover in the shrieking shack on a full moon (they dared each other). Little did they know a Hufflepuff boy whom they knew his face,didn't know his name because he was so good at blending in that no one noticed him. It turned out that this boy was a werewolf, (James discovered this the hard way and the two boys would end up sleeping in their dorms) But the next day they realized why the face was so familiar, as that same boy was in there potions class and his name was Matt and soon he would became a close friend.

Together the three of them were unstoppable and when his second year came around it was amazing, he even made seeker of the quidditch team which despite the fact it made him seem even more like his father and grandfather (whom he was named after) he didn't care anymore. It was in this year that his cousin Fred joined Gryffindor and he quickly became the forth member of his friends gang. they had great adventures together using the marauders map (he had stolen it from his father) and discovering the secrets of Hogwarts.

Now he was on the train for his third year and he was full of high hopes although a large part of him was worried about how Albus would deal with the gold-diggers, though deep down he knew he would be fine, he always was.

The train jolted and James suddenly noticed that while he was daydreaming the candy cart had already arrived.


	3. The Sorting Hat Paradox

After Albus bought enough candy to feed a Dragon he began to think about his father's words "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew." These words had kept going back and forth in his mind ever since he boarded the train. And now that he knew he could tell the hat what house he wanted to be in for the first time in his life he was thinking about picking not Gryffindor but Slytherin. But if he picked Slytherin how could he face his brother knowing he was right about Albus. Just the feeling of this embarrassment kept making his mind to go back to the choice of Gryffindor until he realized wanting to be in Gryffindor made him deep down a Slytherin because he only wanted Gryffindor because of his family because of his blood….the way of a Slytherin so should he really belong in Slytherin. But if he told the hat to be in Slytherin it would be going against his blood and it would be a choice of extreme bravery making him a Gryffindor. But Severus was brave and he was Slytherin so should he be a Slytherin after all or should he choose Gryffindor. After going through this decision countless time in his head Albus was even further away from knowing what house he wanted to be in. At last he decided to let the decision go to the hat and instead spend his time on the train eating his mountain of chocolate frogs and every flavor beans.


	4. Scorpius

After finishing her second glass of pumpkin juice, Rose suddenly had to need to use the bathroom. She got up out of her seat and started to walk down the aisle. Rose almost made it to the bathroom when she heard a loud noise coming from a nearby compartment. Looking over Rose noticed the pale blond boy whom she knew to be Scorpius Malfoy. But unlike when he first got on the train; he was covered in cuts some of which were still bleeding. It didn't take Rose long to figure out the source of these as he was getting tormented by some tall Gryffindors whom Rose guessed were in their 6th or 7th year

"Oh look it's the little death eater" the tallest boy said

"I bet your dad has already gave you the dark mark" said another

"Your grandfather killed my uncle, my mom's little brother. Because of you I never got to meet him." said the third boy

"Well I'm going to make sure those dark acts will never happen again" said the tallest boy "Sectumsemp…

"STOP!"

"Oh hi, you're Rose Weasley! It is so nice to meet you. I'm Pete and these are my friends Bob and Steve"

"You were just about to cast a possibly lethal curse on that poor boy and you're introducing yourself to me….acting like you want to be my friend? If I didn't step in that boy could have DIED!

"No Rose this is just a misunderstanding you see this BOY is Scorpius Malfoy. He's the son of your fathers arch enemy. His family is a long line of death eaters. If anything I was just trying to help you out.

"Hurting an innocent boy is helping me out? He is NOT his Father nor his grandfather. He did nothing to harm you. And as for Draco being my father's arch enemy, that is not true either; VOLDEMORT was! What Draco and my father had was a stupid childhood rivalry! Yes, Draco was a bully, a jerk and a death eater but he wasn't a killer and was just a kid! My parents even saved his life! Scopious isn't the one whose evil here...that's all you! Scorpius, come with me to my compartment let's get away from these jerks!"


	5. Family Rivalries

Albus looked over his shoulder and saw Rose walking back to her seat, but he quickly realized she was not alone. Next to her was a pale blond boy named Scorpius. AKA the boy his uncle specifically told them not to befriend. He couldn't believe his cousin before even arriving at Hogwarts, Rose had already gone ahed and disobeyed her father

"Can I talk to you for a sec" Albus whispered to Rose

"Sure, this is Scorpius. Is it okay if he sits with us?" replied Rose

"Rose, I kind of want to talk to you alone" said Albus with a worried look on his face

"What's so secretive that you can't tell to our new friend?" asked Rose

"just come"

"fine! Scorpius wait here, Albus has a secret only his cousin can know"

After Albus found empty compartment and shut the door Rose bursted out, "Albus what is it that's so important and secretive you have to tell me Scorpius is waiting"

"Uncle Ron specifically told you not to hang out with him!"

"He was only joking! Besides dads not here and Mum said it was fine"

"Fine you go and get yourself in trouble I'm going to find a new compartment"

"No! You can't just write that poor boy off without getting to know him! You can't just judge someone based on their blood! ...James was right, you do belong in slyverin!"

"Dad told me there is nothing wrong with Slytherin so call me a Slytherin all you want I don't care"

"Exactly there is nothing wrong with Slytherin, and there is nothing wrong with him"

"But Uncle Ron said…"

"Well I'm not my father and he is not his! That poor boy was being tormented beat up by a group of wizards because of his father! And I am not about to let you become one of those jerks!"

"Fine I'll give him a chance. Just don't come crying to me when that boy gets you in deep trouble!"

The two cousins made their way back to their seats to find Scorpius already sitting down by the window talking to James

"So what are you guys talking about?" Albus questioned as he took his seat

"we were just discussing the amazing sport of Quidditch"

"so Albus," spoke Scorpious "what do you think of the Chudley canons new seeker Clem Chins, he's so good! I think that they might have a chance to win the league cup for the first time in 125 years! how cool would that be!"

It was at that moment Albus realized that Rose was right, it was wrong to judge Scorpius. It was in that moment he realized Scorpius was just like any other wizard and by the time they had arrived at Hogwarts Albus would realize he wasn't like just like any other wizard, Scorpius was so much better.


End file.
